


For Every Door There's A Key

by charlottefrey



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 - Star Wars Edition [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M, cats again, involuntary break-in, seems to be a re-occuring theme in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: When Kylo Ren wakes up in the middle of the night, he doesn't suspect his neighbor in the middle of hic corridor petting his cat. Actually, the whole following experience feels more like a dream than anything he had experienced in real life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cats are everywhere. In my fics, on my back, leaving bites on my hands...  
> Damnit.  
> I'm haunted by cats.
> 
> EDIT:  
> Hey there!  
> i am currently only left handed. i was bitten by a cat yesterday and was in the hospital. they cut open the bet marks and now i have only minimal use of my right hand.
> 
> This means i won’t be able to finish my precious Advent Calendar. i will try to but straining my hand is both painful an uncomfortable. 
> 
> i hope you understand, but i am not entirely sure how I’ll manage with my main hand impaired like that. I’ll go see the doctor tomorrow again in hopes that he’ll tell me that everything is fine an that there’s no infection settling in. 
> 
> I’ll update you on any changes.
> 
> love  
> cf

Kylo woke up in the middle of the fucking night because he heard laughter. It wasn’t something unusual until he remembered that he wasn’t living with other people anymore. With a quick sigh he sat up and looked around. Millicent was missing too.

He groaned, what the fuck was happening. Still he stood up and pulled on the black robe hanging from the deer skull by his bed. It was a birthday present from his mother when she found out he was mainly sleeping topless and was worried he'd catch a cold when he got up at night.

Thankfully the floor heating was working again and he was able to walk barefooted into the hall. There was a man sitting on the ground, a neighbour Kylo knew, but couldn’t remember the name of.

   "What are you doing in my flat." Kylo asked, starling the man.

He looked up and Kylo realized it was the next door neighbour, the one who had his spare key because the previous tenant had given it to him.

   "This isn't me flat?" He asked and smiled, clearly drunk and with a heavy Irish accent.

   "No. It's mine." Kylo stated while the man continued petting Millicent.

   "Then I am sorry. I am drunk."

   "Could you...could you leave my flat then. I'd love to sleep." The ginger looked up again and Kylo admitted in the back of his head that he was cute as fuck like this, hair messy, cheeks reddened and with a dopey smile on his face.

   "Okay." The smile faded and he stood up, wobbly and slowly.

Walking straight towards the kitchen door. Kylo hurried after him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

   "That's my kitchen, my door is here." Gently he turned the man when the man leaned against him and fluffed up his hair.

Kylo had gone to bed right after his shower and now his hair was as close to an afro as his hair could get. The man's hands were soft on his skull and the blissed out grin on his face was super cute. For a few second, Kylo struggled, but then he gave in and led the man to his own bedroom. He'd change the sheets tomorrow one way or the other.

   "Do you want to sleep?" The man nodded. "What's your name?"

   "A—armita—age Hux." He struggled with his name.

   "Armitage Hux." Kylo repeated and the other just nodded. "Okay, do you want a sweater to sleep in?"

   "Weather." Armitage confirmed. He was obviously getting more and more exhausted by the minute.

While Kylo undressed Armitage, the other man chatted in a heavy accent with Kylo's poster of Meryl Streep on the wall, having a clearly interessting conversation with her. Smiling to himself, Kylo pulled his smallest sweater over Armitage's bony shoulder, but the man still looked as if he was a boy wearing his dads pullover.

   "I'm Kylo by the way, Kylo Ren."

   "Ben." Armitage said and Kylo couldn’t help but smile at the man. So cute.

   "Okay, Ben it is then." He took off his night gown and hung it back on the deer skull.

Armitage was already under the covers, snuggled into the fluffy blanket Kylo used during the cold months. A hand, slightly cold sneaked onto Kylo's chest and he laughed. Slowly, like snail coming out of it's house, Armitage slid against Kylo. Eventually, he rested his head on Kylo's chest and soon he started to softly snore.

Kylo brushed through the man red hair and sighed. Adorable. He always had a thing for adorable men, even when they only showed this side when they were drunk. He could remember the stern version of Armitage he had met after he moved in, pressed in a prim suit when Kylo had knocked on the door.

   _"Hello I'm the new tenant!" Kylo had greeted the man at the door. "I'm Kylo Ren."_

_"Good morning. My name is Armitage Hux."_

_The two had shaken hands and Kylo had noticed that despite the twink appearance the man had, he was pretty strong._

_"I think Phasma informed you that I have your spare key?"_

_"Yes, I think she said something about that. Would you mind to keep it for longer? You seem like the most trustworthy in this house." Kylo had tried to joke, but Armitage hadn't even bat an eyelash._

_"No, I don’t mind. I am here on most days and when I am not, Poe, the housekeeper, should have a master key."_

_"Great, thank you. I hope yesterday wasn’t too loud for you." Kylo said with an apologetic smile._

_"No, I have only heard when someone was cursing in the staircase, but other than that, nothing at all." Armitage gave a tiny little smirk, that vanished immediately._

_"That was my father because Rey dropped a part of the bedframe on his foot." Kylo said with a laugh. "But I am glad we weren't a nuisance." Awkward silence followed. "Well then, have a nice day and maybe we'll see each other."_

Slowly Kylo fell into a deep sleep, mind haunted with images of beautiful redheaded men in suits all taunting him.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

The next morning Kylo woke when Armitage jerked up and away from him. With his messy hair and the overly large sweater, the man looked adorable from here to the moon and back. But he also looked terribly annoyed.

   "Morning." Kylo offered and yawned. "Slept well."

   "Why am I in your bed with your sweater on and you are only wearing pants?" Armitage said sharply.

   "Why were you drunk in my flat last night and petted my cat?" Kylo asked back.

   "Well..." Armitage squinted, clearly thinking about last night. "I was drinking with Phas, then I went home...and went into your flat instead of mine." The man flushed a deep red. "Oh Jesus that's embarassing."

   "Nah." Kylo laughed at the Irish outbreak in the last sentence. "It's fine. At least you didn't throw up or something." He sat up completely. "Breakfast?"

   "I am inconveniencing you..." Armitage began and Kylo couldn’t help but close the other's mouth with his hand.

    "You are not. Plus my cat likes you." Kylo stood up and took his night gown from the deer skull.

   "Why do you use a deer skull as a coat hanger?" Armitage asked.

   "Why shouldn’t I? It's pretty usefull. Natures first coat hanger."

Armitage rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide the smirk on his lips. It was obvious that the man was out of his element, but he was still trying to save as much dignity as he could. Kylo handed him a pair of sweatpants.

   "Thank you." Armitage said and slipped into them.

   "Bathroom is the door with the skull on it. I'll be in the kitchen. You can take the towels in the cupboard if you want to shower." Kylo smiled at Armitage and left.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

While Kylo made breakfast he heard Armitage taking a shower. He tried his best not to imagine the man naked under the stream of water...which was especially hard because he had seen the skinny man nearly naked last night.

It all felt like a one-night stand, even though Kylo knew from personal experience that no damn one-night stand would end as peacefully as this. Deep down he actually wished it would have been a one-night stand.

But he told himself not to imagine fucking Armitage on his bed or in the shower or in the kitchen. He focused on making his waffles as fluffy as possible. When Armitage then came in, hair still wet from the shower and smelling of Kylo's shampoo, he felt a surge of possessiveness.

   "Thank you for the hospitality." Armitage said. "I don’t want to be a nuisance though."

   "You aren't a nuisance." Just now Millicent came in. "You can feed her. One of the tins in the cupboard by your left."

While Armitage fed the cat, Kylo set the table. Armitage sat down, visibly unsure what to do in this moment. Kylo offered him a smile and got one in return. He cursed himself that it made him giddy with excitement.

   "You even went and made waffles." Armitage said when he saw the pile of the lightly brown baked goods.

   "I often make waffles. Millicent likes them." The cat meowed in confirmation.

   "She's real cute." Armitage said.  

   "So are you." Kylo blurted out and got a blushing red head.  

He smiled again and suddenly Armitage stood and kissed him. They were glued together for a second, Armitage's right hand on the back of his neck and the other under the fabric of the night gown on his chest. Kylo only had the mind to hold onto Armitage's hips.  

   "Stop smiling so dopey you look gorgeous." Armitage said.  

   "Said the one who was super happy last night just petting my cat." Kylo replied and kissed Armitage again.  

   "It was undignified of an Irish lad to be drunk."  

   "But it was cute. You were talking to the poster of Meryl Streep in my room."  

   "Your fault, she's my most fave actress of all times." Armitage replied and Kylo laughed, pulling the man closer. 

   "How are you the man I met after I moved in?"  

    "I was only this grumpy because you were so damn attractive!"  

   "I can't help my genes." Kylo replied.  

   "Thank god." Armitage said and kissed him again.  

   "The waffles are getting cold." Kylo said but didn’t move a muscle to separate himself from Armitage.  

   "Fuck the waffles. Fuck me." Armitage said and flushed immediately. 

   "Can be arranged." Kylo lifted Armitage up and carried him to the bedroom.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting (if you do (pls comment i feel like shouting into the empty void again)  
> Have a great 20th of Christmas!


End file.
